Mon bonheur dans mon malheur
by HungerGamesCatoniss
Summary: Si Peeta était mort pendant l'attaque des chiens? Si Katniss et Cato se retrouvent tous les deux en face à face? Et dans ce cas, quel avenir les attends? Cato x Katniss Inspirée de plusieurs fics, Spoilers possibles des tomes 1 et 2. Possibilité de lemon par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il fait sombre. Peeta et moi nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt. Il ne restait plus que Cato à éliminer et nous avons gagné ! La victoire était proche ! Je me sortis de mes rêveries. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Snow nous préparait sûrement un mauvais coup...Un craquement de brindille attira notre attention. Était – ce Cato ou un plan misérable de Snow ? Je brandis mon arc dans cette direction. Je suis sur le qui-vive. Peeta s'approcha, j'étais sur ses talons. D'un coup une bête féroce surgit de la pénombre ! J'ai juste eu le temps de décocher une flèche. « Cours ! » me hurlait Peeta. Il restait derrière moi tandis que nous fuyions. Certes, il était fort de ses bras, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de courir ! Trois autres bêtes féroces surgirent de nulle part. J'accélérais ma cadence, il faut que nous arrivions à la Corne d'Abondance ! Quand soudain j'entendis un fracas. Mon sang se glaçais. Je savais que s'en était fini pour lui. « Dépêche toi ! Sauve toi ! » Ses cris me déchirèrent le cœur, quand un coup de canon retentit. Sans arrêter ma course, des larmes de rage et de tristesse roulaient le long sur mes joues.

J'arrivais enfin dans la clairière, l'aube apparut. Ces affreux chiens mutants étaient à mes trousses. Soudain un chien à poils blonds et aux yeux verts portais un collier frappé du numéro 1. Je viens de comprendre. Ce chien n'était autre que Glimmer ! Ces Juges sont abominables ! Nous sacrifier pour nous transformer en mutations affreuses ! Je les HAIS !

Je vis Cato. J'avais l'impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans jeu de mots. De toutes façons, j'allais y rester dans cette arène ! C'était comme choisir la peste ou le choléra. Je grimpe sur la Corne en vitesse. Il m'attendait. Il se tenait debout à l'autre extrémité du monument. Il savait que j'étais à bout, pourtant il me laissa reprendre mes esprits. Je brandis mon arc sur lui, il me lança un regard noir :

« Que vas-tu faire avec ça ! Tu savais qu'un arc n'a aucune utilité dans un corps à corps ? » Son arrogance m'agaçait au plus haut point.

- « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai rien d'autre alors autant l'utiliser. » J'étais obligée de crier pour que ma voix couvre les aboiements et les crissements des mutations.

- « Tu aurais dû la fermer ! » Sa voix possédait tant de haine !

Je me précipitait sur lui pour lui planter ma flèche, sans succès. « Alors Everdeen, fatiguée ? » _Quel prétentieux _! Je fonçais de plus belle vers lui, mais il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre le métal froid. « Tu ne fais pas le poids. Rien qu'avec cette main, je pourrais te tuer ! » Il me presse les poignets si fort que je pense qu'ils sont brisés. Mais je n'abandonnerait pas. Je lui lançais un regard noir . Dès que je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, un léger frisson me parcouru. Pas un frisson de peur, mais ce frisson lorsque que quelqu'un sonde votre âme. Il attrapa son épée et la brandit au dessus de moi. J'aurais pu fermer les yeux, mais je voulais regarder mon meurtrier dans les siens. Pour Prim. Je voulait la quitter digne. Snow devait savourer cet instant. La Fille du Feu allait rendre l'âme ! J'entends Cato hurler et s'adressa au ciel :

« ALORS C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?! » De toute évidence, il s'adressait au public du Capitole, tellement naïf et débile. « C'est VOUS ! VOUS qui m'avez arraché ma meilleure amie ! Et maintenant, je devrai achever cette putain de fille !? » Il défait les juges en portant son épée à sa gorge et sa main prête à tordre ma nuque. Il était complètement fou ! Il risque gros. Son numéro ne doit sûrement pas plaire à Snow du tout ! Je tentais de rattraper le coup :

« Tue moi ! Et tu gagneras ! » Je dis ceci le plus sobrement possible, le plus neutre possible.

« Ah non, non, non ! Sûrement pas ! »

« Et pourquoi hein ?! C'était ton plaisir jusqu'ici ! » J'attrapais les baies dans ma poche et les porta à ma bouche. Il me retenais, mais je luttais pour grappiller le moindre centimètre qui les sépare de ma bouche. Nous luttions tous les deux comme des titans. Le Capitole ne devait pas en rater une seule miette. Il devait me tuer. Je vais le laisser gagner. Si il ne veut pas le faire, je vais le faire moi-même alors ! L'un désireux de s'égorger, l'autre, de s'empoisonner. Ce devait être pathétique... Une voix nous stoppa net :

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente ...les vainqueurs des 74e Hunger Games ! » Il y avait visiblement aucun enthousiasme par rapport aux années précédentes. Je profitais de ces minutes d'attention pour me dégager de l'emprise de Cato et me préparer à sauter vers les mutants. Cato me retint violemment. « Ah non ! Toi, tu restes ici ! » J'aurais préféré mourir, plutôt que de me préparer à l'avenir et surtout aux conséquences de nos actes… Un coup violent me tomba sur la tête. Il m'a assommée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsque je parvins à ouvrir mes paupières, je me trouvais dans une salle chauffée. Je devais être dans un hôpital du Capitole, qui m'avait récupérée. Combien de temps j'avais dormi ? 3 jours? 2 heures ? J'étais à bout de forces, couvertes de bleus et ma tête ressenti une douleur atroce ! J'observais autour de moi : des murs d'un blanc immaculé et des machines à coté de mon lit froid. Quelqu'un frappa et trois personnes entrèrent. Haymich, Effie et Cinna. J'étais tellement heureuse de les revoir ! Je les serra tous dans mes bras.

« Comment tu vas toi ? » me dit Haymich

« Mis à part mes douleur intenses et ma victoire pitoyable, bien ! » dis-je avec ironie

« Tu n'as absolument pas le droit , gémit Effie, Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout ! »

« Mouais...Pas assez pour que je sois la seule à sortir seule de l'arène...», dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Estime toi heureuse que Cato t'ait épargnée. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ».

« Cato ! Je l'avais oublié celui là ! »Bien sûr que non je ne l'avais pas oublié ! Cinna n'avait pas tord. Il aurait très bien pu me décapiter, mais il n'en fit rien. Comme pour répondre aux interrogations de tous, la voix de César nous sortis de nos pensées. « Il est grand, beau, blond avec un corps bien sculpté, je vous demande d'accueillir Cato Hadley ! » Une ovation s'éleva de la part du public. César lui posa maintes questions sur sa victoire et les moments forts repassaient sur l'écran géant. Il était surtout fier du bain de sang à mon avis. Cato l'interrompt.

- « Je sais le pourquoi de cette interview »

- « La question nous brûle tous les lèvres!cria César, enjoué. Oui, pourquoi l'avoir épargnée **elle **et pas une autre ?

- « Parce que c'est une battante ! C'était nous deux, ou rien ! Toutes les autres ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville !

- « Ah bon ? Même pas Glimmer ? César était curieux.

- « Elle ? Vous plaisantez ? C'est une prétentieuse, capricieuse et garce ! Katniss n'avait rien à lui envier du tout ! C'est plutôt l'inverse !

- « Bien. Et quelles sont vos intentions avec elle ? Dès que César eut terminé sa phrase, tout Panem retint son souffle, y compris la première concernée !

- « Surprise ! »

- « Cato cette interview est terminée ! J'espère que nous en saurons plus prochainement !Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Cato Hadley! » César était hystérique.

Le public et tout Panem fut partagé par le doute et l'admiration. Quand à moi, Haymich, Effie et Cinna, nous étions déconcertés… j'eus envie de partir, fuir, mais mon état ne me le permettait pas. « Pauvre Katniss ! » pensa Effie. J'étais tellement à bout que je me laissa plonger dans mon sommeil. Les trois adultes étaient remplis de tristesse et de compassion envers la jeune femme. Ils s'éclipsèrent.

- « Que va-t-on pouvoir faire pour la retirer des griffes de ce monstre ! Effie était au bord des larmes.

- « Sincèrement, je n'en sait rien » dit Haymich, décontenancé.

Le lendemain, Haymich me rejoint. Je préparais mes affaires pour quitter ce fichu hôpital.

« Salut toi ! »

« Salut Haymich. Je vais enfin quitter cette folie et rentrer au Douze ! »

«Haymich baissa les yeux et prit un ton grave.

« Katniss, tu ne va pas au Douze. Pas pour l'instant... »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il poursuivit : « D'abord, ce soir, tu vas avoir l'interview avec César. Puis tu iras faire le Tour de la Victoire avec Cato. »

Je m'assis sur le lit. Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais foutre avec lui ! Douze jours avec lui. Douze districts. Le Douze. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Déjà ses vannes pourries étaient chiantes mais là, je ne vais même pas imaginer…

« Et après, je rentre chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira : « Tu vas lire les discours d'Effie. Tu rencontreras Brutus, le mentor de Cato. Et peut-être celui de Clove. Enobaria. »

Je hochais la tête. Les emmerdes commencent. Mais je sens que Haymich à quelque chose à me dire, mais qu'il ne me le dit pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Je tiens juste à dire que ce chapitre est en cours ! ;)

Chapitre 3

Je me préparais pour l'interview de César. Je portais une robe noire, semblable à celle que j'avais lors de ma première apparition. Cinna m'a encouragé pour aller sur scène. J'allais m'embraser, mais je garde ça pour la fin. Les acclamations de la foule me firent mal à la tête.

« Bonjour Katniss ! » César, plus hystérique que jamais. « Alors, comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien » Je m'efforçais de sourire, mais on sentait mon hésitation.

« C'est tout ? Bon, ce doit être le stress. Regardons tes moments forts ! » La scène à la Corne, les guêpes, les explosions, la chansons de Rue...Et ce passage là me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le public était ému lui aussi. La dernière scène, les paroles de Cato ont été censurées. Hors de question pour Snow de montrer sa faiblesse au peuple. Quand ce fut fini, je vis Cato dans les coulisses, les yeux écarquillés. Les était furieux. Je le narguais. Ce salopard mérite plus que mes stupides moqueries. Largement plus. Je vais lui faire payer un de ces jours.

« Toutes mes félicitations Katniss ! Quelque chose à dire ? Vous êtes sortis deux de l'arène. Que s'est-il passé ? » Haymich me regardait. Cato entrait en scène. Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais mon cerveau fit rapidement le lien. Je vais devoir jouer la comédie. Une fois de plus ! Je suis entourée de deux connards ! Rien dit ! Pas prévenue!

« Il s'est passé que je ne pouvais pas la tuer »Commença-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »César était curieux, comme le reste de Panem.

« Parce que nous nous aimons ! » Je déglutis. Horrible d'entendre un parfait menteur. Le peuple du Capitole est cependant assez naïf pour y croire !

« C'est exact. »Je pris difficilement la main. J'ai envie de le tuer ! Bordel de merde !

Public attendri, comme je l' avais pensé. Mais ce ne doit pas être le cas de Snow.

« Oh Katniss ! Puis je demander une dernière chose à la Fille du Feu ? Oh je t'en prie ! » Je compris de suite. Je me levais ,m'avançais au milieu de la scène et tournoyait. Cette fois, ce n'était pas des flammes oranges, mais bleues et violettes, qui remontaient le long de ma robe. Elle dévorait la petite veste que je portais. Je sentis quelque chose sous mes bras : des ailes. Je les déployait et laissait apparaître un geai moqueur. Le public est émerveillé et se leva pour applaudir mon styliste. A quoi à-t-il pensé ! Il s'est mis dans la merde ! Qu'est-ce que ce cher président va lui faire. Je me sens tellement inquiète pour lui…

Après ceci, nous quittions la scène. J'en peux plus. Cato ouvrit sa bouche.

« Jolie prestation _chérie_ ! » Il me narguait encore une fois ! S'en est trop !

« Toi, ta GUEULE ! » Il me lançait d'autres injures, mais je m'en fichais ! Je me rendis dans mes quartiers et ferma violemment la porte. Je ne voulais voir plus personne !

Je passais ma soirée seule, en repensant à tout ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Quelqu'un frappa. C'était Snow. Super. Je le regardais, méprisante. Je réussis à ouvrir la bouche et je faisais le maximum pour cacher mon mépris :

« Quel honneur ! »

« Mademoiselle Everdeen. Vous vous êtes fort bien battue lors des Jeux. »

« Merci. Mais allez-y directement, je vous prie. »

« Soit. J'ai un problème. Qui remonte au moment où votre acolyte nous adressait la parole. Et aussi lorsque que vous avez sorti ces baies. »

« Quel est le problème Président ? »

« Nous jouez pas les innocentes. Vous avez voulu sauver votre peau n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde au Capitole y a cru. Ils ont cru que vous vouliez le laisser gagner, dévoilant votre bonté sans limites. Ils ont cru qu'il voulait t'épargner, prouvant son amours pour vous.»

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que tous les habitants des districts ne sont pas tombés dans le panneau. Si deux gamins osent défier le Capitole et s'en sortent sans dommage, qu'est-ce qui pourraient les empêcher de faire pareil ? Ce qui pourrait conduire à une rébellion. »

« Bon. Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Je veux qui vous calmiez les districts. Et surtout, que vous vous montriez compatissante avec Cato. Vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? » Il prit un sourire narquois.

« C'est exact. » Je mentais de tout mon être et il le savait aussi bien que moi.

« Bien. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous dérober. Pensez à tout ceux que vous aimez... »

Gale, Prim et maman. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, mais je devais trouver un moyen d'échapper à Snow. Prise au piège pour l'instant…

Je m'inclinais et il partit. Comment j'allais déjouer son plan ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J'étais prête à affronter les douze jours de torture. Cinna m'avais vêtue simplement et Effie m'avait donné au moins cent conseils de manières. Je quittais les quartiers des tribus et montais dans le train. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrière et Cato alla directement dans sa cabine. Heureusement ! Je ne tenais pas du tout à avoir sa compagnie ! Nous allions au district Onze. Je regardais défiler les paysages, en pensant que dans Douze jours, je serait chez moi, dans ma nouvelle maison. Que j'ai d'ailleurs légué à Prim et à Maman. Mais si je décède, elles retourneront à notre ancienne piaule. Quelqu'un entra. C'était Brutus et Enobaria. Je les saluais brièvement. Enobaria ne me revenais pas. C'est comme si elle me méprisais ! Une autre Clove quoi. Mais Brutus à l'air plus cool.

« Félicitations » Me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Merci, mais j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. »

« Je le comprends bien. Deux vainqueurs est assez exceptionnel ! En plus venant de districts totalement différents ! Vous risquez d'avoir... »

« Des nouvelles. »Compléta Haymich. Le train possède certainement des caméras. Il parlait de Snow. L'homme le plus méprisable au monde. Brutus hochais la tête. Nous arrivions au Onze. Le districts est complètement barricadé derrière un mur géant ! Effie nous donne un papier contenant les discours, à moi et à Cato. Il à cinq phrases, tout au plus. Moi, je ne vais pas seulement le lire, je vais rendre hommage à Rue, mon amie. Lorsque les portes de la mairie s'ouvrirent, les habitants n'applaudissent pas tout de suite, à cause de Cato. Il applaudissaient pour moi. Parce que j'avais été là pour Rue. Quand je vis son portrait sur les écrans géants, je fus bouleversée. Cato à finit son discours vite fait. Moi je le lis, puis je verse quelques mots à l'attention de Tresh, qui à eu l'imense générosité de me laisser en vie. Quand à Rue, elle me fait tellement penser à Prim. J'espère que les habitants ont vu lorsque je la couvrais de fleurs. Quand j'eu terminé, un vieil homme chanta les quatre notes de Rue. Il mettait trois doigts à sa bouche, et tendait son bras vers le ciel. Signe de reconnaissance, d'Adieu et de courage. A peine eut-il finit que des Pacificateurs viennent le cherche. On nous enferme dans l'hotel de ville et avant que les portes ne se fermet, une détonnation retentit. Mon coeur se serra et je hurlais et me débattais. Haymich me contrôla et nous montions tous les trois dans les combles. Snow n'a pas apprécié mon numéro. C'est un message : « Aimes Cato, calme les districts, et tais-toi ! »

Haymich commença à parler :

« Mais à quoi as-tu penser enfin ?! »

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à Rue ! Rien qu'a elle ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire tuer quelqu'un et il doit le savoir ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Katniss ? »

« Snow. Il est venu me voir. Si on n'apaise pas les districts, il menace de faire tuer ma famille ! »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! «

Cato restait silencieux. Il me fixait pendant ma conversation avec Haymich.

« Bon. Écoute Katniss, tu vas lire seulement les discours qu'Effie te donnera et tu te...''rapprochera '' de Cato. Ok ? Viens là. »

Il me serra dans se bras, tandis que je voyais le corps du pauvre homme traîné à terre. Je devrai jouer la comédie ! Je devrais l'embrasser passionnément comme avec Peeta. Dans quelle merde est-ce que je me suis mise ?!

Pour le district Dix, je fis exactement ce qu'Haymich me disait : Lire les discours. Mais pour Cato...Berk ! Il me dégoûte ! Quand on eut fini, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa vite fait. Ces deux secondes étaient une torture ! Je je devrais recommencer !

Les jours passent et nous arrivions au terme du voyage. Brutus et Haymich voulaient parler à Cato et à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ont encore trafiqué ?

« Lisez ça. » La lettre portait le sceau du Capitole, accompagné d'une rose blanche. Snow.

_Chers Vainqueurs des 74__e__ Hunger games,_

_D'après votre précédente interview avec Mr César Flikermann, vous nous avez affirmé que vous vous aimiez. Sachez que je n'ai pas apprécié votre numéro dans l'arène._

_Puisque vous vous aimez, je veux que vous vous mariez dans moins de deux Mademoiselle Everdeen ira vivre au District Deux, dans le village des vainqueurs, en la compagnie de Mr Hadley._

_Sinon, pensez à vos très chères familles. En parlant de famille, faites un enfant.N'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir._

_Coriolanus Snow._

Je laissais tomber ma lettre sur le lot, Cato se rassit brutalement sur le canapé. J'y croyais pas. Je pensais que c'était du bluff, mais nous ne savions pas ce dont il est vraiment capable.

« Bon, la situation est critique »entama l'ivrogne.

« Oui, c'est le cas de le dire »Brutus était grave.

« Ah oui j'avais vu ça ! Et on fait quoi ? » Son arrogance...putain j'ai envie de l'étrangler !

« Tu crois qu'on a le choix peut-être ?! » Je grinçais les dents.

« Vous êtes pas sérieux ?! » Cato bondissais du canapé. Brutus lui collais une gifle qui le fit se rasseoir de suite.

« TU penses que Tu est le boss hein ?! Bah tu es en train de te LEURRER ! Aller DEGAGE ! » Il n'a pas fallu qu'il ne le répète deux fois et Cato parti en furie. Je ravalais ma salive. Ces fichus Jeux m'ont volé ma vie. Je ne demandais pas mon reste et parti dans ma cabine. Je passais devant celle de Cato. Il était allongé sur son lit. C'est la première fois que je le voyais avec ses traits détendus. Dans sa main, il tenait une photo de Clove. Ils avaient dû avoir une belle vie tous les deux. Je repartis et entrais dans ma chambre. Je réfléchissais, une fois de plus, comment j'en étais arrivées là. Dans une journée, j'irais vivre au District Deux avec un tyran, un fou. Mais, cette image de lui, rêveur, calme, me restais dans l'esprit. Il y avait une faille à explorer chez lui. Peut-être qu'il me m'ouvrira sa porte ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ça y est ! Je découvrais le visage du Deux. Ça me déprimais. Passer le reste de ma vie ici, pff… Je restais à l'arrière du train, devant la grande baie vitrée. Une foule nous acclamais. Je pris un air dédaigneux. Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre. Je pris mon sac à dos et je descends du train. Dedans, il y avait ma robe bleue de la Moisson, des photos de Prim, Maman et Gale. Je me suis fait une tresse rapide et je me dirigeais dans le taxi. Je ne voulais surtout pas croiser le regard de Cato. Qu'il ne commence pas à me faire chier lui ! Bon, il a fait un effort, il n'a rien dit. Nous arrivons au village des vainqueurs. Les maisons du District Deux sont superbes ! Une maison de vainqueurs au Douze vaut une maison normale au Deux ! Je n'ai même plus de mots pour décrire la maison dans laquelle je vais vivre. Grande, très grande. Trop grande peut-être. Un jardin ! Pelouse, buissons...Et ça tombe bien, sa maison est juste à côté d'une forêt. Au moins un truc familier ici. Cato choisi une chambre, je m'arrangeait pour que la mienne soit e plus éloignée de la sienne. Je vais à l'étage et je choisis celle au bout du couloir. Pas mal. Papier peint gris légèrement pailleté. Parquet. Une chambre sobre et pas trop fantaisiste. Il devait être quelque chose comme 17h30. Cato été partit pour faire son discours et il est partit rejoindre ses potes. Quelqu'un sonne. J'ouvre à une femme blonde, grande. A coup sûr, c'est sa sœur. Elle à un visage serein, contrairement à son frère.

« Bonjour ! Félicitations ! Je suis Noria. Cato est ici ? » Elle était assez joyeuse .

« Bonjour ! Non désolée, je crois qu'il est parti voir des amis. »

« Ah, désolée de t'avoir dérangée. En fait je voulais lui apporter ça. » Elle me tendit un sac de sport. Ce doit être des vêtements.

« D'accord, je lui dirais. Tu veux rentrer ? Il fait froid. »J'aimerai m'en faire une amie. Elle à l'air super sympa !

« Si tu veux ! » Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je lui sert un thé.

« J'admire l'idiot qui me sert de frère ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il à utilisé son cerveau ! »

Nous éclations de rire. Je prit un tout autre ton.

« J'aurais préféré y passer... »

« Oh dis pas ça ! Il est pas si brute que ça ! Bon, il est chiant, mais c'est vivable t'inquiète ! »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Pas trop chamboulée de quitter ta maison ? »

« Je vais m'y faire, t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu vas voir, il y plein de truc à faire ici ! »

« Ok ! Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi demain ! »

« D'accord ! Je viendrais vers 15h30. Bon, je dois y aller. Récupère bien, demain ça va être sportif ! »

Elle rentra chez elle. Elle est super sympa ! Je pensais que mettrais beaucoup plus de temps pour me faire des amis. En plus, c'est sa sœur ! Je vais pourvoir sortir...Hey ?! Sortir ! Parce qu'il pense que je vais sagement l'attendre ici ?! Il se fout de ma gueule ! Bon, je vais chercher mon sac et je vais fuir par la forêt. Je fuis loin, je me trouve un arbre pour la nuit. Ensuite je vais à la gare et je rentre au Douze. Mais oui ! Je peux le faire ! Il ne faut plus que je perde tu temps. J'attrape mon sac et je file par derrière. Dedans, il y a une boussole et une carte du District Deux que j'ai pris en gare. Il Faut que je me dépêche. Il va pas tarder à arriver. J'ai de la chance, le muret n'est pas haut. J'entends une porte . La porte d'entrée ! Il arrive ! Je sprinte vers le mur et saute par-dessus. Il m'appelle ! Je crois qu'il m'a vue. Mais qu'elle idiote ! J'ai oublié de fermer la porte du jardin en partant ! Maintenant, j'ai plus le choix, je dois filer. J'ai bien du faire 1km sans ralentir. J'ai trouvé l'arbre idéal. Comme dans les Jeux. Finalement, ils ne font que de commencer. Ils ne se sont jamais arrêter. Je grimpe le plus vite et le plus haut possible. Je l'entends. Il me cherche partout « KATNISS ! REVIENS ICI PUTAIN ! » « TU VAS PAS T'EN SORTIR COMME CA JE TE LE PROMETS ! » Ses cris me font monter d'avantage. Au moins à 30 m au dessus du sol. Je l'ai vu s'entraîner à grimper à l'entraînement, c'est vraiment une quiche ! Et même pendant ma traque!Oh ,et puis quoi encore! Je vais débarquer et lui dire : _Oui j'arrive, pardon doudou ! _ Qu'il aille se faire voir !

J'ai pris soin de prendre une couverture. Je vais pouvoir dormir sans me glacer. Je vais aussi pouvoir dormir, dans le noir. A cette hauteur, aucun risque qu'il me trouve. J'ai prit une bouteille d'eau et des snacks, de quoi tenir une semaine. Je compte partir à l'aube, pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je me réveille tôt. Ma couverture est humide. Merde ! Il a plut cette nuit ! Je vais mettre deux fois plus de temps à descendre de cet arbre ! Je ne perd pas de temps, je défait le nœud et range ma couverture. Je descends prudemment. Pas question d'être unijambiste ! Cela ne fera que faciliter la tâche à Cato. Je suis descendu en 20 minutes, à en croire la montre que je porte. Quelque chose tombe au sol. Ma broche. Je pense instantanément à Prim, elle me l'a donnée avant les Jeux. La réalité me revenait en pleine poire. J'ai été égoïste ! Je m'enfuis, mais si Snow l'apprend, que va-t-il lui faire ? Bien joué Katniss ! La Fille du Feu veut sauver sa peau mais oublie celles de sa famille ! Bravo ! J'avais un problème, maintenant j'en ai deux sur les bras ! Numéro un : Je suis dans une merde pas possible, étant coincée au District Deux avec Cato. Je dois l'épouser et lui faire un gosse. Bien. Numéro Deux : Je vais devoir rentrer et affronter la machine à tuer. Bon. Là, chapeau bas Katniss ! Tu t'es mise dans une merde ! Je ne vais pas traiter le problème numéro deux. Du moins, pas directement. Noria m'a laissé son adresse, elle habitait à deux rues du Village des Vainqueurs. Je vais le contourner pour éviter Cato. J'ai au moins deux bonnes heures pour arriver chez elle, alors je ne traîne pas. Je brouille les piste derrière moi.

Il est 9h30. Je sonne chez elle. Noria me fait rentrer, mais elle à l'air surprise de me voir ici.

« Bonjour Katniss ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Salut Noria ! Désolée de passer à l'improviste, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Explique. C'est Cato ? »

Je hochais la tête. « Oui. En fait, après que tu sois partie, j'ai voulu m'enfuir par la forêt... » Je devenais honteuse.

« D'accord...Mais, tu n'aurais peut-être pas du. Tu est retournée au village ou pas ? »

« Non, je suis venue ici pour que tu m'aides. J'ai fait une boulette. En fait, je n'aurais pas dû franchir le muret...Pour ne pas mettre en danger ma famille... »

« Dis-moi »Noria restait attentive à moi. Elle me rassurait beaucoup.

« Tu ne le dis à personne, ok ? »

« Je garderais le secret. »

Je lui racontais alors comment Snow avait mal prit notre combat sur la Corne et la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée. Stipulant mon mariage et les conséquences si je défaillait à ses attentes.

« Quelle ordure...Je savais qu'il n'était pas net, mais là ! » Elle lançait un sourire désabusé. Contente de voir qu'elle est de mon coté.

« Bon, voilà ce que je te propose Katniss. On va chez Cato tout à l'heure et je viens avec toi. On lui expliquera toutes les deux, ok ? »

« Ouais. Et si jamais il avait une réaction violente? »

« Je m'en charge ! »Elle me faisait confiance et moi de même. Je me lavais le visage et je me préparais pour affronter Cato. Nous partons à pied chez lui. J'inspirais profondément pour Noria sonnait. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Mon visage restait fermé à la vue de Cato. Une haine s'empara de lui et il m'attrapa par le bras. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me lançait un regard noir. Je le lui rendis. Il me colla une gifle, je répliquais par un poing et un coup au ventre. Il me lâcha une demi seconde et j'en profitais pour me dégager de son emprise. J'entendais Noria lui crier dessus, pendant que je filais à l'étage. Je montais en vitesse et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre.

« OUVRE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Toute sa voix dégageait de la haine et de la fureur.

« JAMAIS ! Plutôt CREVER ! » Je rétorquais sur le même ton, à mes risques et périls.

« TOI... » Il grinçait des dents. Une voix le stoppa. Noria.

« CATO ! Tu vas la laisser oui ! »

« Fais pas chier toi hein ! »

« OH ! Tu vas me parler autrement pigé ! »

« Oh sinon quoi ? Tu vas le dire à Papa et maman ? Rien à FOUTRE ! »

Il prit un ton arrogant. J'avais envie de lui foutre une claque, mais je ne fait pas le poids contre lui.

« ECOUTE ! TU VAS LAISSER TON EGO DE COTE! TU CROIS PAS QUE DEJA ASSEZ DUR DE VIVRE LOIN DE CHEZ SOI ?! ALORS LAISSE LA BORDEL ! »

Un silence s'installa et je l'entendis descendre dans la plus grande discrétion.J'ironise bien sur. Je l'entends dire des injures, mais pour être honnête, je m'en contrefous.

J'ouvris la porte et je serra fort Noria dans mes bras.

« Ça va ? Pas trop secouée ? »

« Non, merci ça va. Il est en bas ? »

« Ouais t'inquiète. Il va avoir son compte lui ! »

« Tu penses que je devrais lui parler ? »

« Non, c'est lui qui doit venir te parler. »

Je baillais. Noria me fit une accolade, puis s'éclipsa. Je restais seule dans ma chambre. Je repensais à comment j'allais le supporter. Noria sera en réunion toute la journée et peut-être la soirée.


End file.
